


Greeting From the Past

by AmeratsuG98



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Undertale Rho fan works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeratsuG98/pseuds/AmeratsuG98
Summary: This is a fan works of Undertale Rho and the original series is owned by a friend. You can find Alphasaith on both tumblr and discord in case you want to also read the original Undertale Rho series.
Relationships: None
Collections: Favorite Undertale Writings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/gifts).



This is a fun little mini Undertale Rho fan service bundle. It all began with the adventure of an introverted Asterian woman who doesn’t fancy the idea of being the center of attention and left her home for a breather one night. But instead, she found something much more unique, and valuable after her long accidental descend into the darkness. New changes await.


	2. Old Frontier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a firm reminder. Diana and Shara belong to me. The rest belongs to my buddy, Alphasaith.

Diana stood before the foggy bathroom mirror adjacent to her bedroom. It was nearly half-past midnight by the time the training exercises had been complete. Exhausted as she was, she ensured she kept up with the appearance of a strict, rigid disciplinarian as she rounded up the last of the new recruits, sent them off to do one activity that was graded, and then headed back to her quarters when it was all finished with.

She was in dire need of a deep relaxation in the bath, and now that she finally was able to sequester herself in the welcoming confines of her elegant room, she was going to exploit this advantage. She’d dedicated all her energy quite hard for years on working her way from the bottom to top. To General, and that title came with many privileges. Though she wasn’t exactly ‘pampered’ by any means, she was quite aware that as a General, she’s revered by many and sought after for quite some time.

Only Asterians with rare and helpful abilities had a chance to make it past the main ranks, and she’d been competing with others for a prolonged period of time. This was the given right since early adulthood when the government found out she had the same abilities as her twin sister Shara, but as always, others wished to have the same power and benefits associated with it. She remembered the overwhelming training, tests, and reports due at the end of every month.

She’d barely shrugged out of her thin night robes, when someone was pounding urgently and desperately on her door. Irritation swarmed over the general, and she snarled as she tried ignoring whoever it was. That didn’t take her very far when the pounding persisted and seemed to be growing louder and louder. Whoever was there would rouse the entire neighborhood at this point. She threw it back on. 

With an inelegant snarl that bled vexation, Diana tightened her robes about her skeletal form, and exited the steamy bathroom. The cool air of her chambers and hallways blasted around her feverish skin through the robe upon her PDP, but it infuriated her rather than calmed or soothed the Asterian. She’d been set on this bath for hours ever since coming home to earth, and now, someone had seen to it that it wasn’t to happen…

Unlocking the door and almost practically tearing it off the hinges, she poked her head out into the night at whoever had been so brazen and bold to disturb her at this ungodly hour. No less when she’s not in a great mood to begin with. Her eyes set on a male Asterian about at least two heads taller than her holding chocolates and flowers “Hi-!”, and then rudely slam the door in his face. 

Another knock. She answered it again and if the guy could smile, then it would show his rather obvious excitement with seeing her “Would you-“. She closed it on him. More knocking. Another part of her wanted to lash out but decide to humor this. Better to not make a scene. This is the twentieth time in a row some male Asterian sought her out due to the popularity of her skills and strength. She took a deep breath and tried to keep it together “Ya got this. Just tell him you’re not interested.... and he’ll leave”. She open the door once again and lean against the doorway with a smile “Do you need something?”. He didn’t expect the sudden change in mood and answer back quickly “I was wondering if you’re interested in a date. T-Tomorrow. I heard word of mouth from many about you”. Diana’s smile transformed into a smirk while crossing her arms “You’re not wrong. But I don’t think I’m relationship material, to be honest. I think it would be best to look for someone else fit for you”. His mood doubled down into disappointment and the rejection in his voice while handing the gifts to her “Well.... uh. I’m glad you’re an honest lady. I’m deeply sorry for disturbing you. Have a great night”. She felt bad for rejecting him as he left her property. But that’s how she felt about the whole relationship shit anyhow. She’s much too busy to handle one. And too much work. The Asterian would like to say something but it would be wrong of her to lead him on. Toying with another’s feelings are immoral in her book.

Diana shut the door and locked it before setting the gifts down on the coffee table, putting the flowers in the empty vase on her counter top. Making sure they got their water to survive. Her mind had drawn back to the bath to distract herself, moving along. The whole exchange leaving a sour taste in her mouth. 

While laying down after the bath, a whisper reverberate in her skull for a second. Fading away like dust in the wind.


	3. Living Piece of History

She couldn’t sleep well around five o’ clock and toss, and turn in her bed. And an idea came to mind. Hopping out of bed to get dressed before grabbing rations, gear, her keys, and next took off to the old ruins for a nice walk. She’s always been a lover for history. Especially this ancient treasure still standing.  
.

.

.

.

While wandering into an old building to read the standing plaques, the floor beneath her offered heavy creaks each step “Huh?”. And then suddenly caved in without warning as she disappeared down the dark hole with a scream.

On her way down, she came to a sliding stop, and groan “Ow.... just where the hell am I?”. Diana flicked on her light to see rusted solid doors left cracked open. Possibly due to wear and tear over time. She approached the foreign passage and kept going out of impulse “That’s strange. I’ve never seen this here before. How could this elude our history books??”. With walls passing her vision, she took the time to snap pictures of the place after entering the largest room up ahead. And chose to go left, heading into another with a staircase off to the very right of her where she stood. The nervous Asterian still at least kept her guard up. Who knows what could be living down there.

Following the path, she now stumbled across an entire room full to the brim of capsules hooked to the remaining walls. And floors. She next pull up a screen and run a full scan of the premises. One capsule attached to the platform sent small electrical currents to her device and walk up to the rusty thing. The hatch suddenly open with a hiss of air, a strange Asterian donning the head of a stag dressed in clothing not of her era. Diana Did end up worrying about the officials discovering the existence of this particular individual. Afraid they’ll take them away and deny any access to anyone. 

An impulsive part of her wants to reach out and touch it. But she feared one wrong move will dust the body. Since it’s shockingly in tact. The Asterian appeared to be unresponsive so far when she gently wave her hand above their skeletal face. Perhaps the body is just purely preserved like this and she’s being an idiot about having hope they’ll wake up.

She carefully reach in and rest her hand over their clothed chest. Diana expected the supposed corpse to dust under her gentle hand. But the body sprung up into a sitting position and watch them creepily turn their head to stare down at her, black eye lights flickering between reds, and whites before going dark. A startled yelp escaped her and fell back into the floor below. Her body shiver and whimper the moment the Asterian bent down further, bracing for an attack.

Nothing so far.

The shorter then put her arm down “Huh?”, watching the stranger sit up with a tired groan and, wince when a cacophony of bones scraping together around the joints rang in the dusty air. An unpleasant ear grating noise at most. Next, moving that limb to rest a hand over the back of their neck. Then it spoke, a male voice to be exact “Where am I?”. Despite the exchange scaring the absolute shit out of her, she jumped to the chance to conversing with the guy. To build a positive outlook and not appear as a threat “Right! You were asleep in this weird place when I found you. I stumbled across your capsule.... in here” With the help of the map on Diana’s screen, the two are able to see the full exterior of the underground. And the room leading up to many empty hallways devoid of life. The tall male seized up, gloved hands gripping the lip of the machine tight. She tensed under the building anger she sensed from him. Worried he’ll lash out since she knew next to nothing about this slumbering man. Nothing on his background, magic, and or health issues. But he thankfully relaxed and she breathed a sigh of relief. He then stood up after leaving the little home that kept him together, walking off. “H-Hey! Wait for me!” Jogging after the lanky figure disappearing into the pitch black ahead, she flicked on a light “Wouldn’t it be dangerous to go alone? You just woken up weakened and appear to lack anything for self-defense. I can be of use to you?”. He paused and look down at her “You make a fine point. Lead the way”. Her face lit up and stick close to him.  
.

.

.

.  
On each level with the one gap, they’ve had to wait in the spacious room for the mechanism to drop the bridge before boarding the platform. They’ve finally come up to the level they were aiming for. She scanned their surroundings with her watch, mapping out more of the underground. She glance over at the silent Asterian and patiently await for the go since it’s best to work together. His intuition saved her more than once.

Finally, the room they were searching for comes into view. She realized the pad is missing a full six key due to the old state of the thing. And forge a brand new one from thin air. This piqued his interest and watch closely as she punch in the code the Asterian found. A puzzle with numbers to specific floors. Which was quite clever to do. The iron doors open up enough for them to walk through, hoping she hadn’t stumbled upon a defense system. Or a trap. Hoping there’s a way out that haven’t caved in over time. He spoken up “You have alchemy” “Yeah? Why do you ask? Is this absolutely rare in your time? The dynasty”. He went silent after as she attempted to change the subject to avoid unwanted tension “So! What’s your name? There’s not much on you in the history books” “I can’t say.... not yet” “Okay? Then I’ll call you Aster for now” “Whatever helps you sleep well at night”.

There’s a second of silence before he spoke up “Wait. Don’t move”. Diana removed her foot and stood back “There’s a pressure plate located where your stepping”. She saw little holes there across the platform and internally cringed. Just before the short Asterian went to take a step to the right instead, he shot out a gloved hand, and yank her back “Spike trap” “Well. Where do we go then? Any other ideas? What about the other tunnel?” “Death, death, and more death”. She gave him an exasperated look “Thanks for the upvote of confidence....” “You’re welcome”.

.

.

.

.  
As soon as she strayed from his side, the doors suddenly slam shut, and she banged on it. Even harshly kicking the steel while shouting “Aster! Are you alright? Can you hear me?”. She rushed to undo the locks on the door by force till six red dots are rounding the corner onto her and press herself back into it in horror. Acting like a deer in headlights. She didn’t know when or how it happened. But something broke through the steel doors and grabbed her. 

She cringed at the loud sound of the turrets striking a particular solid surface, shaking. The shorter open her eyes to find herself held close to the silent Asterian and realize he had created a solid makeshift shield to take the attack. More red dots land on the pair and was about to make a run for it when he scooped her up, and kept running. She yanked on his shirt in pure terror and screech “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”. He didn’t yield, jumping across platform to platform away from the rogue turrets, and hop down onto the rusty steel beams leading up to the dark sink hole in the middle “Wait!!”. Her plead fell on deaf ears as he kept sprinting forward “Turn back!! Turn. Back!” “There is no other way!”. He didn’t get to pull up a shield in time and some of the bullets caught her both in the right leg, and lower rib. While one slam into his right arm. “Shit!” The man pull his companion close mid fall during their decent into the abyss below.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have a fun time reading this fun side work. :)


End file.
